A Study in Pink
by valuablenicola
Summary: Morgana has reclaimed Camelot. She has the king right where she wants him. There is only one thing left to do to Arhtur, get him to stop laughing. Short oneshot based off livebyinsanity's dream.  spoilers series 1-4


**A/N So here is a oneshot based off the crazy dream that my best friend had. Livebyinsanity this story is for you. See you soon. Hope you all enjoy. Sorry it's so short.**

The throne room was dark the torches on the walls flickered their feeble light enough to set the scene. Morgana le Fay stood tall over her half-brother who was shaking on the floor. She looked at the young druid who stood behind who's pale eyes flashed with merriment as she raised her sword high above his head ready to cast the final blow. Arthur trembled. "This is your final hour Pendragon the end of the torture your father put us through. " The rightful king of Camelot let a sound escape his lips. Morgana's face darkened. "Would you stop laughing!" She screamed in rage.

"I can't it's just too funny" Arthur laughed loudly he was in fact not even cowering anymore just lying on the floor laughing.

"This is all Emrys's doing!" She shrieked folding her arms across her pink covered chest.

"You know it's more your fault for living in the woods with only one change of clothes." A quiet voice echoed from all around the room. Morgana screamed. "It wasn't that hard to get in there and you know change the colour of your only dress. I've got to admit though I'm finding this quite funny."

"Emrys!" she screamed anger filling her features. "How dare you do this to me? We should be on the same side!"

"I would never side with you." A man stepped from the shadows, his hands were clenched and his eyes were flashing with hatred. "You could have sided with us" He spoke calmly though his hands seemed to be letting off sparks ass he flicked his fingers against his thumb.

"Merlin!" She cried staring at the young servant. "It can't be. You can't be Emrys!"

"Really cause that is what the druids call me. What do you think Mordred? Am I Emrys?" He asked the young boy who stood behind Morgana.

"Of course you are who else can wield such power" the young boy replied. "Can you believe that she hasn't sensed it yet. I could feel your power from miles away. She can't feel it in the same room as you. She isn't very powerful!"

"I am a priestess of the Old Religion!" Morgana shrieked at them.

"No they have style. You're wearing pink" Mordred snapped at her. Arthur who had barely managed to raise his head for laughter during this conversation fell back to the floor at the reminder of Morgan's dress. "The Old Religion should be offended. "

"Oh it is." Merlin replied. "See Morgana unlike you who uses the Old Religion for their own purposes. I am magic. It flows through my veins. I feel it as it screams at you. The high priestesses of old cry out. You do this in their name. Magic was made to heal not destroy. They looked after the land and its people. You do the opposite of that. "

"You can't tell me what to do!" She screamed. "You are –"

"Emrys!" Merlin cut across her. "High Priest of the Old Religion, Last of the Dragonlords and royal manservant!"

"When did you become a high priest?" Mordred asked curious.

"I killed Nimueh. I was her killed hence her successor. I must say I kind of wish I hadn't killed her. She was more interesting than Morgana. She had flair that made her fun to fight. I still have a scar from when we dueled. Morgana I can destroy and she doesn't even realize who I am. Seriously Nimueh knew with one look. Morgan knows me for 4 years and nothing not a clue. It's kind of offensive"

"You lied to me!" Morgana shrieked. "You used me, you betrayed me."

"No, No and Yes. The lying was Uther and the using was Morgause, I did betray you but only after you betrayed Camelot. I was willing to protect you up until Arthur's life was in danger." Merlin looked sad. "I would have told you except a pretty reliable source told me not to."

"Who?"

"Kilgarrah." Seeing Morgana's blank face. "The great dragon you know my kin."

"Hey I killed the great Dragon" Arthur called from the floor. Mordred snorted. Laughing to himself at the impossibility of that.

"No you didn't." Merlin said. "Since I'm getting all this out now I suppose you should know that Kilgarrah and Aithusa are the last dragons alive. I keep them safe and far away from here. It really wasn't his fault that he attacked Camelot. You'd do the same if you'd been kept hostage for 20 years."

Morgana raised her sword slightly hoping to take Emrys by surprise as he talked to the King who was now propped up on his elbows. She swung the sword without even turning Merlin threw her back into a wall. She crumbled down in a mess of pink silk and black hair. Mordred smirked turned to Merlin and bowed slightly. "Your majesty" He nodded his head "My lord Emrys. I'll see you around, if you come to any druid camps let me know" He turned and vanished on the spot.

Merlin turned to Morgana's unconscious body. "I think she's had enough excitement for one day. I can't kill all my enemies I'll have no-one to fight." His eyes glowed with golden fire and the witch's body vanished. He turned to the crown prince who was getting to his feet staring at the Manservant who had just used magic in front of his king. "Arthur I can explain"

"I have to tell everyone!" Arthur cried a spark flaring in his eyes.

"No! Arthur don't. Let me explain." But the King cut across him.

"Morgana was wearing pink!"

**A/N there you go Ali I wrote your crazy dream. Now have another one so I have something else to write. **


End file.
